gnidmastarenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Gnidmästarens bibel
Gnidmästaren Handling Det underbart fantastiska eposet om klanen av Gnidmästare. Uppkomst Allt började 1337 år före Kristi födelse, 420 år efter det att Gnidguden "Rubit" gned igång den eviga energikällan som vi oinvigda har valt att kalla solen. Ett litet barn av byn Böglarehult ser dagens ljus. Den pojke som skall komma att bli den första av den evigt ökande familjen Gnidmästare. Pojkens namn var världskänt redan innan barnets dop. Hans namn var och kommer alltid förbli "Masterbaitern". Masterbaiterns bok Masterbaitern föddes som en helt vanlig pojke, han gillade, likt alla andra pojkar i Böglarehult att spela fagott och pilka i de allra tightaste hålen under den kalla vintern. Pojken visade en stor talang för pilkning redan vid tidig ålder. Tyvärr hade han inte samma tur i fagottkarriären som snabbt lades på is då han som treåring försökte klia sig själv i halsen med munstycket, en tragisk historia som slutade med att han svalde hela instrumentet. Pojken älskade att pilka i de allra minsta hålen tillsammans med sina andra små Böglarehult-pojkar, men han visste inte att hans livssyn strax skulle ändras. Pojken växte upp att bli en fin ung man med kraftiga axlar och ännu kraftigare pilkarfingrar, han var nu en tonåring och gjorde allt som alla andra tonårspojkar i Böglarehult gjorde sent på nätterna för att slappna av efter hårda dagars pilkande. De putsade mynt. Få har sett och kommer att se en person som kan mäta sig med Masterbaiterns snabba putsande av sin lilla fem-öring som han tjänat in efter flera års pilkande. Det sägs att pojkens putsande var så kraftfullt att en ny form av kvantfysik skapades i det ögonblick då han började putsa. Den nya kvantfysiken innebar att när ett visst Gnidkvantum uppnås, absorberas energin av materia i Gnidmästarens fingrar för att möjliggöra ännu snabbare gnidning. Pojken satt och Gned på sin lilla femöring tills det att han insåg att det var hans syfte. Han sade upp sitt pilkningsjobb på Böglarehults Dubbelpilkeri och satsade helhjärtat på en karriär inom gnidningen. Pojken var nu 45 år gammal. Som den första Glidmästaren av Böglarehult försökte han ständigt hitta fler som kunde efterträda honom och sprida kunskapen om vår herre och frälsare Rubit vidare, men med mindre lyckat resultat. Ingen kunde gnida hans lilla femöring så som han själv kunde, fram tills en dag. Masterbaiterns manifeste Till Masterbaiterns stora förvåning var den potentiella lärlingen en person av Koddebökskt ursprung, och en kvinna. Aldrig tidigare hade en kvinna visat sådan talang för myntputsning, kvinnor i Sverige hade tidigare enbart gjort framsteg inom stolp-oljning. Kvinnans namn var Gnida van Lubert. Masterbaitern tror, enligt den Gnidmästerianska tron, inte på fortplantning genom samlag. Masterbaitern trodde på att alla som vill ha ett barn ska gnida fram sina avkommor genom att använda kväve, väte, syre, kalcium och kärlek. Gnidandet kräver precision vars like aldrig skådats. Efter fyra års svettande, frustande, och stönande var Masterbaiterns släktkedja och framtida manifeste säkrat med en liten ukrainsk hemafrodit vid namn Gnidoslyna. Gnidoslynans Evangelium Som en liten ukrainare bosatt i den hårda terrängen i den Skånska bergskedjan Hallonsåsen (senare Hallandsåsen) var Gnidoslynan ofta utsatt för förtryck av de "håriga små jävlarna från bergen", enligt Gnidoslynans egna ord. Vissa tror numera att de, så kallade, håriga jävlarna från bergen helt enkelt var Lönsboniter på villovägar. Slynan levde hela sitt liv i bergskedjan, trots att där var kallt såsom i Rubits skärsis. Kylan gjorde att hennes kunskaper om gnidning kom till extra stor nytta, då han varje morgon började med att steka bacon på sin välgnidna stjärt. Baconet är, som alla säkert redan vet, en gåva till människan från Rubit som tyckte att människan var för klen och tunn. Gnidoslynan var en stor och fläskig man med stor aptit för fruntimmer. Det var herr Slynas säd som kom att sprida den ökända "Fetto-genen", som på senare tid spridit sig med fart enbart överträffad av den som en könssjukdom på ett mexikanskt vandrarhem sprids med. Herr Slynas sexualitet har ofta blivit debatterad då han var en hemafrodit som vunnit varenda wienervalsorgie han deltagit i. Slynan har tidigare ansetts vara homosexuell, enligt Afrikanska seder. Då han ofta drack Baileys i sin ensamhet tillsammans med sin bästa kompis Per-Åke Askvist. Kontroversen kring ämnet är också skälet till att en ny huvudgren bröt sig ur och skapade en ny religion som ansåg att Slynan inte alls var en korvslukare, och ansåg att texterna kunde tolkas som att Per-Åke var transvestit (Kristendomen). Men vi vet nog egentligen alla vad Slynan sysslade med tillsammans med sin håriga polack. Gnidmästarna omfamnar homosexualitet, då det är mycket mer intressant att gnida sin plaststav tillsammans med någon annan som har en likadan eller längre plaststav. På Gnidoslynans 66:e födelsedag uppenbarade Rubit sig för honom i en blixt av vrede och våldsamma frustande hulkningar för att ge honom de 15 budorden. 1. Du skall icke dräpa. 2. Du skall icke stjäla. 3. Du skall icke idka samlag med getter, får eller andra bräkande djur. 4. Du skall icke idka samlag med andra djur utan en skriftlig intygelse om att dina föräldrar tillåter det. 5. Du skall icke applicera glidmedel för att minska den friktion som skapar värme vid gnidning av mynt och plaststavar. 6. Du skall icke bära handskar eller sandpapper då du gnider. 7. Du skall gnida ditt barn på hjässan tre gånger om dagen fram tills dess att pojken är av gedigen ålder. 8. Stor bestraffning väntar den som sprider hat i Rubits namn. 9. Gnid din nästes ögonlock varje dag för att överföra min kärlek. 10. Du skall icke bryta plaststavar med en fiende. 11. Du skall sprida Rubits namn. 13. Du skall inse att det tolfte budordet inte existerar och aldrig kommer göra det. 14. Du skall icke gnida pengar för eget behag om din näste finner obehag. 15. Gnidning är en stor kraft, använd den vist. Rubit gjorde därefter Gnidoslynan gravid, och sade till Slynan att han skall vara den första som gör en 360 quickscope sedan den store Oidipus tid. "Håriga små jävlar från bergen, det är vad ni är. Och kallt som fan är här också." -Gnidoslynan Gnidoslynans brev En ensam liten ukrainare kom alltså att bli en stamfader för en ny undergren av Gnidmästarismen, Kristendomen. Trots att Gnidmästarismen lägger all sin tyngd på acceptans, kärlek och respekt har Kristendomen kommit att bli ett mycket större trossamfund. Kanske är det för att människorna inte var redo för att acceptera alla för det de är. Kanske för att de älskar att förtrycka de annorlunda. En sak är säker, Gnidoslynans arv kommer aldrig gå förlorat då hon varje dag skickade brev om sitt liv till dåtida twitter, "Gutenbergs hörna" som det kallades. Alla dessa brev finns inte kvar, men vissa fragment har kunnat utvinnas. Hans mest kända citat har på senare tid blivit översatta från skånska till svenska av några av de mest framstående språkforskare som finns. Texten skall framföras av den mest oskyldiga skånska stämman för att accepteras i Gnidmästares synagogor. "Vad i helvete sa du just te* mé* herajävel? Du ska veda* att jag tó* examen som en toppelev i Gnidarskolan och att jag har vatt* involverad i ett flertal gnidningar som har gitt* mé* 300 bekräftade elektronöverföringar. Jag är tränad i gniderillakrigsföring och är den bästa gnidaren i hoila* lönsboa* socken. Du är ente* mer fö´ mé* än ytterliáre* en paowsitiw* materia. Jag kommer gnida dé* med precision vars lige* aldrig skaodats* någonstans i hoila* Skåne, sanna mina ard*. Tror du att du kan komma unnan* med att snacka skid* med mig aolahue*? Tänk om din stolpslickare. Medan vi snaggaur* har jag kontaktat mitt hemliga nätvearg* av mauderföckers* och jag ved* vaár* din postloeda* boar*, så förbered dé* för en räjäle* gnidning din fläskfidda*. En gnidning som kommer göra dé* saow* negatií att du aldrig mer kommer konna* köub*a pyddipanna* på konsum. Du är held körd. Jag kan vara varsomhelst, närsomhelst och jag kan gnida dé* på sjuhundra ställen med mina bara händer. Jag är inte enbart tränad i gnideriets ädla konst, jag har även tillgang* till den största BDSM-klubb i hela Göinge kommun och jag kommer nyttja den i högsta grad för att gnida upp ditt rövheål* i din panna. Om du bara visste vilken ohelig hämnd som väntat dig när du skrev ditt "smarta" telegram hade du kanse* knibit* käft. Men de kunde du ente*, ditt dillködd*, och nu feår du allt betala tébaga* din sneåla* smålänning. Jag ska jaga dé* tills du knullar din moar*. Du är körd herafidda." *=Översättning till svenska har ännu inte möjliggjorts. Neraknurs födelse Som tidigare nämns blev Gnidoslynan gravid genom jungfrubefruktning. Då Slynan var mycket svag och på sin ålders kvist var han tvungen att besöka överstebergsgeten Alfred som fick i uppgift att förlösa Gnidoslynans barn med det våldsammaste kejsarsnitt håriga små jävlar från bergen någonsin skådat. Slynan förlorade ett tjog tänder, en famn av sin gnidstav och en skock brösthår som emigrerade till bebisens näsa. Födelsen var så våldsam att ett epos i sig inte hade varit tillräckligt för att skildra de grova kränkningar av mänskliga rättigheter som utfördes i den allra minsta grottan på Hallonsåsens topp. Med mycket frustande och en hel del sprättande kom en pojke, söt som den allra fluffigaste spettekakan ut ur Slynans rövhaka. Präster förundrade sig över pojkens mäktiga stav, som med hästlängder överskred den rekommenderade gnidlängden. Pojken som föddes 7 och en halv månad för tidigt kom att bli det barn som tog sitt förnuft till fånga och emigrerade från den obarmhärtiga bergsterrängen och flyttade ner till en vacker by vid bergets nordvästra kant som kallades Lönsboda av de normalväxta dvärgar som bott där i urminnes tider. Gnidoslynan avled med all rätt. Men en ny messias fick nu beträda de skånska skogarna. Neraknur var född. Utvandringen från berget Hallonsåsen Då Neraknur bodde på det som de håriga jävlarna från bergen kallade ett berg var han mycket ängslig inför sin resa. Han, en 3 månader gammal pöjkslyngel skulle alltså fly från en av de mest oförlåtliga bergskedjor södra Svealand någonsin skådat! Som tur, för honom, var hans far Slynan och de håriga jävlarna från bergen inte de vassaste knivarna i lådan. I mer än ett halvt sekel hade den efterblivna Gnidoslynan trott att han levt på ett berg, när han egentligen bara levde på en liten kulle i Lönsboda stadspark. Utvandringen blev därför mycket lättare än förväntat och efter en tiosekunders färd steg han in i en plats likt ingen annan..... Anledningen till att Neraknurs utvandring nämns i den heliga skriften är fortfarande oklar då den var, så att säga, fullkomligt ointressant. ''"Jag kollade runt i cirka tre sekunder, därefter insåg jag att jag bara behövde gå ner för kullen." ''-Neraknur Lönsboditernas öde En plats som lönsboda, det är svårt att hitta. Neraknur stod i förskräckelse i stadsparkens grindar och såg förskräckt på de håriga lönsboditerna som stod och trakasserade och antastade trasiga bildäck enbart för nöjes skull. -Vafalls?! Lämna det stackars bildäcket i fred! Utropade Neraknur. -Väm faen äer du? Vaed faen äer det four knaegglig skeånska du praudar ålahue? Svarade den hårigaste lönsboditen av dem alla med grötig stämma. -Jag är Neraknur, son av Gnidoslynan, ättling till Gnida, dotter av Koddeböke, ättling till Masterbaitern son av Böglarehult. Jag talar inte perfekt skånska ännu, jag är bara tre månader gammal. -Najman vad trevligt! Slå daj ner å ta en speddekauga och trakaeserra ett bildäckg, de kommer faen intae trakaeserra säg själva! Neraknur hade aldrig sett på maken till slödder! Sicket folk som trakasserar bildäck för skojs skull! Neraknur valde att frälsa dem och förlåta dem i kärlekens namn! -Far, hallelujah, rädda detta folk från dem själva och bryt förbannelsen som har fallit över dessa olycksfyllda individer! Utan någon förvarning gneds bildäcket till liv och jagade dem tills dess att de hade samlag med sina mödrar, likt Gnidoslynans kända brev. Troligtvis är det från den här händelsen som all incest i lönsboditernas historia har sitt ursprung. Rubit gav dem oidipuskomplex som straff för alla bildäck de trakasserat. Men som den goda gud han faktiskt är, gned han kärlek över lönsboditerna och hävde den större delen av förbannelsen. De blev mindre håriga och mer intelligenta, till och med mer intelligenta än andra skåningar. Tyvärr kom deras frälsning med ett straff. Deras tunga blev förvriden och deras trutar fylldes med gröt, vilket gjorde deras tal nästintill omöjligt att tolka, ett straff som fortfarande sätter sina spår på dagens lönsboditer. Lönsboda kom att bli en mäktig stormakt under sin tid med Neraknur som en ledare. Trots att ledaren bara var 3 månader gammal var han kapabel att bygga upp ett imperium vars like aldrig skådats. Lönsbodas uppgång Med sin kunskap i gnidning blev Neraknur en mycket vis ledare, han visste hur fienden skulle gnidas till nederlag. Lönsboda började sitt herravälde med att invadera Danmark och ta tillbaka det som var Skånes födelserätt. Med en större styrka begav sig skåningarna söder ut. Skåningarna var oslagbara med Neraknur i framspetsen. Han tränade sina undersåtar till att bli mästare i gnidningskonsten och styrde de därefter med järnhand. Pilkningsnationerna runtom i världen hade aldrig sett dess like, Gnidmästarismen gned all is med sån friktion att alla små pilkarhål blev till stora kratrar som var helt omöjliga att finna någon njutning då man pilkar i dem. Neraknur hade radikala tankar, han planerade att sprida så mycket kärlek och gnidningsfriktion att universum skulle kollapsa av den nytillförda energin som fullständigt kränkte energiprincipen. Lönsboditerna hade skapat ett monster. Neraknur intog Polen, Tyskland, Spanien, Frankrike, och 96 andra nationer på bara några dagar. Inget kunde stoppa honom. Han hade nu hela världen i sin hand och planerade att gnida varenda liten kvadratmillimeter av den till förintelse. Men Neraknur hade underskattat godheten hos de gnidmästare som inte stred för ära och världsherravälde. Han hade underskattat smålänningarna. Lönsbodas nationalsång går att utvinna ur skildringar om Neraknurs herravälde, det är också Psalm nummer 1 av 2 i den Lönsboditiska inriktningen av Glidmästarismen. (Psalm nummer 2 är en skånsk version av A little piece of heaven med inslag av Oidipuskomplex). Takten är för musiker skrämmande, sången går i 7.5/17 marsch som i sig är som om Walter jr. med en sträckt vrist och ett svårt slag reumatism, skulle försöka dansa tango på en oljad isfläck med en rödmålad indisk avokado uppkörd i näsborren. Melodiskt är sången uppbyggd på den dorlydianska-dimmajorskalan som enbart kan beskrivas som en orgie involverande dorian-mode, lydian-mode, majorskalan och dimskalan och en spansk nudel som därefter, tillsammans med sin tvillingbror, fått en missbildad snorunge som tappats på en skoputs vid födsel. En skala som är mycket vanlig i den musik som lönsboditen Gösta Bäver komponerar i nutid. Enbart en sann lönsbodit av Rubits ätt skulle klara av att sjunga nationalsången i denna takt. "Vi har jobbat, flera år. Vi har slitit, vårat hår. Vi har käkat våran speddekauga, så mycket vi förmår. Allt för att nå upp till det vi är! Lönsboda, Lönsboda, ingen har väl sett! Lönsboda, Lönsboda ett rike med sån kraft. Lönsboda, lönsboda, ett rike av Rubits ätt! Lönsboda, Lönsboda, vi äro väl för goa, (för vi sprider) all vår kärlek till den som kärlek vill ha. Vi har tuggat vårat snus. Vi har besudlat moders mus. Vi har bränt hembränt i vår grannes hus. Men vad gör det när vi är Lönsboda, Lönsboda, ingen har väl sett, ett rike med sån kraft, ett rike av Rubits ätt! Lönsboda, Lönsboda, vi äro väl för goa, vi sprider kärlek, så mycket vi kan så fan va vi är bra. Så, tack. Neraknur, för det du oss, har gett. Du har visat oss all den makt, nu har vi slutit gnidmästarismens pakt! Så, tack! Neraknur, för ett rike för oss själv! Din storhet kom till oss redan innan vi insåg att ditt namn baklänges blir komplett! Så kom igen, Lönsboda, Lönsboda, ingen har väl sett, ett rike med sån kraft, ett rike av Rubits ätt! Lönsboda, Lönsboda, vi äro väl för goa, vi sprider kärlek, så mycket vi kan så fan va vi är bra. Skål!" Riket Lönsbodas undergång Planen Smålänningar med hjärtan rena som Rubits favoritmynt planerade att stoppa Rubit. Likt Odysseus gjorde vid Troja planerar smålänningarna med Charles von Linné (förfader till Carl von Linné) i framspetsen att infiltrera Lönsboda. Smålänningarna planerade att använda Lönsboditernas största kärlek som ett vapen mot de själva. Smålänningarna planerade att använda den ultimata spettekakan. Härskarkakan Härskarkakan När Charles von Linné, den mest framstående småländska gnidmästaren visade sin plan för resten av Småland blev han enbart bemött av misstro. Ingen skulle någonsin kunna klara av att framställa en sådan diaboliskt torr kaka som härskarkakan. Myten sade att receptet till kakan låg på bottnen av det mest ogästvänliga träsk i Böglarehult, där Rubit för en lång tid sedan skapade människan. Receptet vaktades av den mest vidriga varelse som finns. En skåning som lider av spettekaksbrist. Skåningen sägs vara omöjlig att besegra, då han kräver att de som beträder hans domän skall besvara 3 stycken omöjliga frågor. Men Charles von Linné lät sig inte stoppas i första taget och begav sig till de mest sydliga småländska orter för att samla ihop ett mästarlag av de allra mest framstående gnidmästare som Råshults socken någonsin sett maken till. Charles von Linné, Asterix Lindgren, Evert Meduza och Vilbert Moberg skulle visa var det svenska IKEA-skåpet skall stå. I skåningens spår Resan till Böglarehult var mycket angenäm då Krösatåget tog dem ända från Mariannelund till böglarehult bara på en kvart. Men för att hitta träsket där receptet var gömt krävdes det att följeskapet börjar tänka som en skåning. Charles von Linné hade bryggt en dryck gjord på en halvliter hembränd träsprit, gröt och en hel del spettekaka för att få den rätta jargongen på gänget för att de inte skulle upptäckas av skåningarna med mycket lyckat resultat. Inte ens den mest finslipade skåning skulle kunna höra skillnad på dessa småländska hjältar och bagaren på Malmös konditori. Vägen till Böglarehult träsk var olycksfylld då de stötte på problem när Evert Meduza fattade tycke för en gammal man vid namn Sergey. Sergey, som redan var gift, ogillade Everts uppmärksamhet och bestämde sig för att neutralisera den eliktifierade gnidästaren. Asterix såg igenom Sergeys plan och kallade på Rubits stöd genom att gnida sin röv tills dess att den sken med ett rött ljus likt rudolfs röda näsa. Rubit slog ned med all sin vrede på Sergey och gav honom ett fruktansvärt fall av springmask i ändtarmen. Sergey blev så förbannad att han mumlade något om att han skulle skita på en tallrik och flydde därefter hem till sitt älskade Holland. Vad som därefter hände med Sergey är oklart. Färden fortsatte därefter obehindrat och våra tappra hjältar dök ner i det illaluktande träsket. I skåningens grotta Under vattnet såg våra tappra hjältar en grotta. De gned sig utmed väggen för att nå in i den då alla dessa individer saknade simkunskap och enbart hade kunskap i gnideriets ädla konst. Inuti grottan stod han. Urskåningen. Skåningen blev fly förbannad och skrek och pekade på våra tappra hjältar. Tursamt nog uppfattade inte någon vad han sa, annars hade nog hela följeskapet börjat lipa i förskräckelse. För att liva upp den svagt förbannade skåningen ansåg herr Meduza att det var dags att dra igång en liten ballad till hans ära. Misstaget var gravt och Meduza förlorade sin hand på köpet. -Den här människan går inte att förhandla med! Skriker Evert förtvivlat. -Vi måste använda våra gnidkrafter! Charles von Linné insåg att hans öde var förbestämt. Han var tvungen att svara på skåningens frågor. Frågeställningen Charles ställer sig lika bredbent som Clint Eastwood efter en prostataundersökning framför den aggresiva skåningen och ber honom att ställa den första frågan. Skåningen tittar på honom med viss förvirring, men han är märkbart upphetsad. -Ålahueålahueålahue*?! säger skåningen på grötig göingska. *(Hur många skåningar krävs det för att vinna ett slag?) -Ålahue*! Svarar Charles på den mest grötiga skånskan världen hört. *(En, Neraknur krävs) -Ålahueålahueålahue*?! säger skåningen återigen. *(Vilka är de håriga jävlarna från bergen?!) -Ålahue*! Svarar Charles. *(Lönsboditernas förfäder!) -ÅlahueÅlahueRubitGnid*?! frågar skåningen fundersamt. *(Vilken i Rubitätten kommer vara den sanna messias och räddaren av världen?) -Ålahue af Gnid*! svarar Charles en sista gång. *(Gnidmästaren af Gnid!) -Ålahue!!!!* Skåningen är nu i extas. *(Alla rätt, ni får passera!) Och passerade, det gjorde våra tappra hjältar. Receptet Då våra tappra hjältar beträdde kammaren där det uråldriga receptet vilade fylldes deras hjärtan av oro. Trots att alla tillförlitliga myter de hört om receptet som barn inte nämnde något om några fler prövningar insåg de snabbt att de inte var ensamma. Skuggorna som dansande kring pergamentrullen i mitten av rummet påminde Charles om en sak och en sak enbart. En helkväll med Johan Glans. Alfaskåningen av Rubits grotta Skuggorna samlade sig på den västra väggen då spotlighten vandrade fram till den mörka figur som hitintills stått dold i skuggorna. När hjältarnas ögon vant sig vid ljuset såg de honom. En man som fötts i mörkret, en man som har möglat i det. En man som inte sett ljus förrän han blivit en man. Och när han såg det var det inget annat än förblindande för honom. En man som nu ler mot dem. Kunde myten vara sann?! Är mannen framför dem den sanna alfaskåningen? Kan legenden om Johan Glans vara sann?! Med grötig röst presenterade han sig. -Johan Glans här, vad trevligt att få publik för en gångs skull! Nej. Skulle våra hjältar sluta så här? Skulle deras resa sluta som ett par hjärntvättade åskådare i en publik inför Johan Glans? -Vik hädan Skåning! Vi har enbart kommit för ditt recept på spettekaka. Receptet för den legendariska Härskarkakan!